poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons
Travelling to Dungeons and Dragons is the thirty-second of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Magic Knight Rayearth and Powerpuff Girls Z. Summary While the girls having their sleepover at Pinkie's house, the boys have traveled to the twelfth century in medieval times, it's up to the boys of Data Squad to stop Eggman and the evil wizard Planktonamor from taking over the kingdom of Cephiro. Plot ???/??? The story begins with Emerl training. Upon awakening, he reaches to check his clock and accidentally grabbing a ring. Shahra, the Genie of the Ring, pops out of a book of the Arabian Nights and into Cyberspace, She reveals that an evil entity from another world, the world of the Medieval era, Planktonamor is absorbing the power of the book and causing its pages and the world within to disappear. If he is not stopped, his power will be unleashed onto the real world unless the "Legendary Black Ranger" told of in the stories can stop him. Shahra gives Emerl a ring that seals a contract between her and her new master. Emerl rubs it as instructed, and is asked for a wish. He get's rusty from a rust and humorously asks for a oil can. After doing so, he decided to tell everyone as Shahra followed him. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, .. ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Team Cyber Dolls Heroes The Magic Knights Other Magic Knights PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z Ultimate Hero Power Up Magic Knights D.N.A. Ranger Mode Jungle Fury Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Gadgetmobile *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Widget, Dr. Marbles, Scanner, Zachary, Wanda and Motherboard *Shahra *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidly Tentacles *King Krabs *Princess Pearl *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Yelan Li *Mokona Modoki of Cephiro, Mokona Modoki 2 of Cephiro, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Zagato and Princess Emeraude Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Inouva *Planktonamor *Karen the Crystal Ball *Dragon Jellyfish *Dark Knight *Planktonamor's guards Civilians *Fauren Li, Fuutie Li, Shiefa Li and Feimei Li *The King's Knights *Dungeon Master *Citizens of the Medieval era *Leech *Executioner *Blacksmith Trivia *This episode will be a reference to Dunces and Dragons from SpongeBob SquarePants Season 4, ''Robots From The Sky from ''Sonic Boom and Cardcaptors the Movie: Sakura goes to Hong Kong. *The Cyber Dolls will make their first appearance to help the Boys. *Zagato is revived by the white Z Ray hits him. *The Boys of the Data Squad Rangers, the 12 Rowdyruff Boys Z and their friends, along with Periwinkle, Lucina, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze and Cosmo will go to Cephiro summoned by Princess Emeraude and get help to their friends from Cephiro by their journey. *The Girls of the Data Squad Rangers and the 12 Magic Knights and the Powerpuff Girls Z along with Li's four sisters are having sleepover at Pinkie's House together. *Li's Mother, Yelan Li helps the Boys of the Data Squad Rangers and the 12 Rowdyruff Boys were here in Cephiro to help them. *Inouva is revived and gets his revenge. Transcript *Travelling to Dungeons and Dragons Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes